


"Monsters' Lives" by a Vampire

by LittlestLilies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Late Angst, Monsters just surfaced, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader does not start out friendly, Reader-Insert, Slow Building Friendships and Relationships, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Reader, Soulless Pacific Ending, Vampire studying the lives of monsters, Vampires, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestLilies/pseuds/LittlestLilies
Summary: You lived for so long that nothing excited you anymore; it's one of the unfortunate downfalls of being one of the oldest vampires on Earth.So, when news broke that Monsters escaped their underground prison after who knows how many years, you just cut out that news article and filed it away under 'major events' for posterity and left it.But when you receive a letter addressed to one of your old identities, your curiosity gets the best of you.Maybe it was time to leave your self-isolation for a new kind of study.This could get interesting...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 235





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Skeleton Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a letter that's not addressed to you...at least you haven't been that person in a long time. 
> 
> You wonder what they're like.

_Evening, XX March 2XXX, AD._

_…nothing significant to document as of yet. Monsters are slowly settling in, but the systems necessary to process them are still being discussed. Further updates may be required._

_  
Adrian, the paperboy, gave you a flower from the trail as a return gift for the candy. He told you about what he did at school. He apparently makes friends rather fast._

_Buy more variety of long-lasting candy._

*********

Humans were…interesting, at least you thought so.

Always so cautious yet curious whenever something new appeared in their environment – testing to see if the new entities were hostile, before immediately theorising ways to incorporate and benefit from its potential labour.

So, when news of Monsters escaped from being trapped in an underground cavern for who knows how long, it didn’t entirely surprise you when the humans began scrambling to establish some type of system to register their new ‘alien’ neighbours.

While you and many politicians were certainly aware of refugees and immigrants' processing system, it would be ill-conceived not to account for the potential magic had to bolster technological advances, medicine and military weapons. Then there was also the matter of considering Monsters' own laws when discussing future integration. For all everyone else knew, they might not follow the same paperwork system humans so highly favoured.

But the frustratingly complex political debates and decisions were the least of your concerns. Politics and Monsters were interesting, sure, but you weren’t about to book a flight across the globe to take a look at humanity’s new shiny toy.

Besides, these types of events were more of a young vampire’s game than for someone with blood as old as yours.

Ironically, it was a waste of your time.

Immortality had a habit of dulling the mind after a couple of centuries. So, while new and exciting activities did spark your curiosity, you preferred to savour them like a fine wine. Flying out immediately whenever the news announced something that caught attention was more a young and middle-aged vampires' thing - running off and exploring the world, connecting with humans and throwing themselves headfirst into danger just to feel some kind of adrenaline high. 

You envied them sometimes.

To them, the Earth still had treasures to offer them. But you had already explored and became familiar with every nook and cranny of the physical world, and integrated yourself into every aspect of human society. It was unfortunate, but there wasn't anything left to investigate in greater detail.

Humans were fairly predictable after that - no matter how advanced the world around them becomes...they still behaved the same. 

So, instead, you chose to spend most of your time, in your idyllic castle out in the European forests, documenting the world’s events instead of living them. The stories were more fun from a distance. Your emotional attachment to the subject topic was minimal as a result, so you were free to imagine, criticise and praise, however much you liked without backlash. Naturally, the few times you left your home, you were careful to keep your opinions to yourself. 

The hobby of documenting didn’t necessarily start with much meaning.

After all, no one can say with complete confidence that they wanted to be a historical scholar - staring down at humanity's most depraved actions all day long and continuously reminding yourself to remain a neutral party. Furthermore, taking up the task when modern conveniences weren't a thing, meant going out of your way to getting your claws on clay tablets, papyrus, bamboo, chisels and ink was a frustratingly daunting, but, in the very least, a worthwhile activity to pass the time.

Though maintaining that level of dedication could get frustrating pretty quickly for someone with a limited amount of time on Earth. Fortunately, for you, it was still somewhat enjoyable. There's something harmonious about mindlessly, copying down statements, and journaling your thoughts and emotions that you never would've experienced when you were human - at least you believed you were human once upon a time. 

Then there was the entire other matter of learning to read and write. An incredibly frustrating process that you preferred not to remember. 

But! You did learn eventually. And fortunately, at a good time too.

There were so many lost languages now. You felt a swell of pride for your dedication that led to an extensive collection underneath the castle.

You were similarly grateful for maintaining the hobby of documenting because you found that after the first couple of decades, it quickly became apparent that you had trouble recalling a lot about the past. It wasn’t until modern psychologists published research focussed on memories did you learn that the brain purposely discarded useless or unused information so that it could continue to store new information. 

Although, that piece of literature hadn't been released until after you were met with the sharp end of a few dozen wooden stakes and pitchforks. 

It was safer to keep notes.

So, it became your everyday hobby, after thousands and thousands of years. But you enjoyed it....although, you used the term ‘enjoyed’ with a pinch of salt; especially, since societies were moving so much faster with technological advancement and the internet. So, instead of writing book after book on what was happening around you, you instead took to buying multiple televisions, with international network packages and burned the news to various CDs and tapes.

The rest of the time, you quietly scrapbooked newspaper articles in your main library one of the upper levels, listening to gentle music with a cup of hot tea as your only source of company. The peacefulness of your home sometimes led you to drift off and stare out the massive and heavily stained-glass windows that overlooked the castle entrance and the nearby town.

The town was at the bottom of the short hill, off into the distance and well-populated, but at a well-enough away to maintain your privacy.

It was also your private hunting grounds.

Vampires weren't necessarily territorial, but it did help if you stayed out of each other’s way, especially since hypnosis didn’t always guarantee a safe feeding.

But, overall, your life in this current technological era was a nice and comfortable one.

It was just a matter of finding things to do to pass the time when you weren’t pre-occupied with reading over all of humanity’s dirty laundry.

…

So much time to waste…

Ah…!

You were getting side-tracked in your thoughts again.

You absentmindedly picked up a booklet off the top of your collection of newspaper subscriptions and began snipping away at the ones you deemed worthy for your archives. The paper only came in once a week since you had so many international outlets specially shipped to the local village before it was hand-delivered straight to your door.

The trek through the mountainside was challenging for anyone who wasn’t experienced with the terrain, which led to a long-standing tradition of hiring energetic children who wished to earn extra pocket money to undergo the task of delivery papers to their creepy neighbour. While children rarely arrived on time (before dawn), you preferred them over teenagers because you quickly found they had a nasty habit of allowing their curiosity and hubris to guide them through your castle.

The last thing you needed was one of them getting themselves lost in your archives; otherwise, you were fairly sure they would never find their way out.

So, you hired children.

They were easy to hypnotise.

Your papers always arrived early Friday morning, which you spent with the child delivering, offering them a cup of tea and a rock candy of some sort before they returned to town. Despite how late into the morning it could get because of these tiring and minute social events, you never passed up the chance to listen to the children’s tales.

There was something beautiful about the world through such innocent eyes.

You liked to think that you thought fondly of those children, after all, they were the only human contact you had besides your weekly feeding or going out to organise ‘family inheritance’ paperwork. So, besides the stories the children told, you kept to yourself rather nicely, surrounded only by amusing human stories.

*********

You fully expected your Friday evening to pass quietly like every other night. Still, when your fingers lightly grazed over an unfamiliar paper texture, not typically used for newspaper, you turned your head to find, in your hand on a beautiful, purple wax-sealed letter. It had been caught between your copy of the Romanian Curierul Naţional and the British Independent.

At first, you thought it must’ve gotten lost in transit to the post office, but as you double-checked the address, you found it was definitely intended for someone at your castle.

There was an emblem in-printed in the wax—a family crest. 

You weren’t entirely sure which ‘family’ it belonged to, considering how rare it was that the other vampires you encountered deemed it necessary to seek your council. But what struck you as odd was the name written on the other side of the letter.

It was one of your old names.

You had to change it every twenty or thirty years, given that your appearance never changed. Although you were always thankful for the invention of plastic surgery, especially since it meant there was less paperwork for you to do.

But you hadn’t heard that name in more than a couple of centuries. There weren’t a lot of other vampires equally as old as you. So, it caught your attention. 

With a start to a new and exciting curiosity, you leapt to your feet, almost gliding through the dark and narrow hallways towards the basement stairs. The still-sealed letter crinkling slightly from the force of the wind as you flew down into the grumbling icy depths of the archives.

Your memories.

Throwing open the hefty iron doors, you were greeted with a warm yellow light that turned on upon your arrival. You couldn’t see anything significant in the dimly lit hallway that led down to your extensive library besides for a single bookstand that held a neat, heavy, leather-bound book.

Standing before it, you could smell the age, the musk, coming from the book. For anyone other than yourself, its contents would appear utterly meaningless; however, inside held the method of navigation through your underground library. Without it, you were pretty sure; even you would get lost in the maze of books and artefacts. 

Flipping through it, you found the name the letter was addressed to.

You were a little taken aback by just how far back your apparent relationship with the sender went, especially since you had long forgotten anything around that period.

Further exhilarated by burning curiosity towards your forgotten past, you made your way down to one of the deepest levels in your collection: filled to the brim with books, tombs, artefacts, paintings and who knows what else. Clearly, you didn’t know what was there, which was why you kept all of it without so much as a second thought.

For a moment, you wondered whether you had a hoarding problem. But given that you took great care of your collection since you had space and financial means to maintain it, it couldn’t be a problem worth worrying about.

You always had to fight the impulsive urge to stop and start pulling books off the shelf and flip through all the pages for who knows how long. Even now, as you stroll passed rows and rows of bookshelves and hallways filled with paintings and sculptures that you could just stop and stare at for hours.

You really wanted to…

But you had things to do...

...

With a defeated sigh, you kept your gaze fixed ahead of you until you eventually arrived at the section entirely dedicated to the name on the letter.

Immediately, your eyes were drawn to two opposing shelves filled to the brim with scrolls and knick-knacks. At the top of each bookshelf held a single polished plaque of wood written in gold, one read, “Monsters” and the other, “Humans.”

Monsters?

They couldn't mean the ones that just re-entered society, could they? 

Were you there when the war broke out between the two races?

Surely not, right?

There were plenty of old religions with inhuman creatures or gods specific to those societies that the plague could be referring to. There were a countless number of old human myths and stories that were meant to scare children into behaving and worship entities - you found a lot of them rather entertaining, so it wouldn't surprise you if you wrote a lot of them down.

The word 'Monsters' was also a rather broad term in English, and there were so many other languages that had non-translatable words to represent supernatural entities.

Was this another instance of you being lazy in documenting a culture's mythology?

You could've stepped on another creature's toes while in their territory, so you wrote all about the encounter. But then, why would the person writing to you want to reconnect?

You certainly weren't the most hospitable company when both parties had nothing to gain from it. 

Looking at the letter again, the unbroken royal purple emblem shone under the archive's low light. And for a split second, you saw the flash of something, but, as soon as the memory appeared, it vanished just as fast. Figuring it was best not to read the letter's contents without hopefully understanding the sender and the past-you it was addressed to first, you placed the letter on top of a shelf and began pulling out scrolls. Plopping yourself on the cold, hard ground, you began reading.

*********

You decided it was better to start with the human section since it was bound to be more predictable out of the two shelving.

At first, though, you were thoroughly confused. It was scroll after scroll of topographical maps of an area you didn’t recognise; more importantly, there were several markings for local towns and military camps for a skirmish or war that you assumably observed and interacted with. 

Luckily, you experienced enough wars to always draw your camps in the same manner on all your maps. Unfortunately, you had a bad habit of not annotating your maps, instead electing to reference your encounters within other texts. If you lost those text, you were sure you'd set your archive on fire because there was no way you were going to hunt down a missing piece of paper. 

Back on the topic of wars, though...

You never participated in them per se, instead, poking around the camps and learning about the conflict that started it, their battle plans, and then betting with yourself on which side was going to win and feeding on the corpses of the fallen.

Fun times!

But you couldn't do that anymore...

Too many cameras...

It was a shame, really.

Placing another uninformative map on top of your ever-growing pile, you eventually came across a scroll written entirely in long-forgotten runes. The characters ran down the paper in finely grounded ink and drawn in, what you could only assume, one of the finest horse-hair brushes you likely had in your possession at the time. You must've arrived in the middle of the conflict while on a return journey from Asia or the Pacific. 

Intriguing...

It's been a long time since you had to translate something without a reference sheet or dictionary.

As your brain whirled around searching the parchment for familiar characters that allowed for some context to the subject matter, attempting to remember the meaning behind each rune, your failed to notice how you discarded the thoughts of going into town for a bite to eat. You were utterly enamoured with your 'new' discovery. It took a couple of scans over the parchment before the language eventually bubbled to the surface of your mind. Finally, you were able to read its contents without difficulty.

Runes - the language of the mages. 

Mages was the last thing you expected to see in the ‘humans’ section of your library, but your collection of memories always did have a habit of surprising you when you least expected it.

As you silently consumed the first scroll detailing the mages battle plans to subjugate the Monster race because of their unwillingness to compromise on pushing forwards with new magical advancements, you also found the notes that accompanied the topographical scrolls you unravelled earlier. As expected, you remained a neutral party to the entire endeavour, given that you wished to remain anonymous to human history. The last thing you needed was your face being investigated by human governments. 

After all, it appeared that you only needed to offer a few ego-inflating compliments to the higher-ups before being allowed full access to everything you needed. Although you did imply that your work would guarantee their names going down in history if they agreed to permit your little 'expedition' - knowing the runic language apparently helped persuade them because they assumed you were also a mage.

You weren't about to correct false assumptions if it benefited you. 

After reading through a couple of life stories of some 'important' generals, the next scroll you picked up had a note to your future self, telling you not to bother reading the soldiers' life stories as it would be a waste of your time.

You wished you had found this note seven scrolls ago, but there was no helping what was already done. 

Although that didn't stop the feeling that you wished you had some way of punching your past-self for not making that particular scroll more noticeable. 

With a sigh, you quickly began scanning and tossing scrolls off to the side if they didn't offer any additional information on the topic of the culture, society and governance of mages. You extracted quite a bit of information on those particular areas; however, when you attempted to grill them on magical education methodology and practices, they were unwilling to cooperate. 

You hoped to get into their libraries back in the main city or watch their routine training sessions, but that turned out to be one of the quickest ways to get yourself booted out of their camps. 

But you were curious!

You weren't entirely sure if a vampire could learn magic. However, even now as you continued reading, it apparently still bothered you that you didn't have the option to experiment because some old, crusty, stubborn humans who thought their culture could live forever, had the bright idea of never sharing their secrets among more people. But you weren't about to wage a one-person war over some petty annoyances because you didn't get what you wanted. 

At least that there was one thing past-you and present-you could agree on, which was never to interfere in useless human affairs.

Finishing up on your accounts on the mages, you found that after the Monsters lost the war and were sealed Underground, it only took ten months for the mages to notice they were rapidly ageing and weren't finding enough viable students for their academy. It turned out there was a lack of magic sustaining the environment around them. It seemed that without the presence of Monsters exuding copious amounts of magic from their souls, the human mages weren’t able to tap into their soul’s full capacity for reality-bending abilities.

Eventually, they died out, and the knowledge of magic and the runic language was lost or destroyed at some point afterwards.

A real shame. 

...

But you had a record of their existence, so you didn't care anymore. 

Your final entry on the human mages was a simple note saying, " _This is depressing to watch_. _Heading back home."_

And that was that. 

*********

Once the human section was back in order, you were now faced with the Monster section's daunting appearance. The scrolls suddenly seemed thicker and the shelves taller…

But you weren't about to let that phrase you too much. You just hoped it wasn't as dull as the Human section. 

With a crack of the neck, you snatched up a handful of scrolls and dumped them on the floor next to the spot you now called home.

Picking up a roll at random, you unravelled it and was surprised to see it was written in the old commoner language that was fairly popular in the region where the war was taking place. While it was understandable that the commoners during that era were illiterate, you had learned (with some surprise) that the priests and politicians didn’t bother with coding their documentation with a foreign language like some other societies had done to maintain control over the population with their 'superior' knowledge or right of passage. 

It was a minor fact, but it caught your attention nonetheless. 

As you continued, gaining a more in-depth insight into the Monsters’ perspective on the war that led to their imprisonment, you found a stark difference between the narratives written on the paper. While you clearly refused to address any of the mages by name purely out of spite (only by rank and number) you quickly became familiar with every Monster by name, their personalities, and you read on as their histories unfolded before you.

From the lowest foot soldier, the busy canteen staff, the generals, and all the way to the king and queen who led the battles, you were welcomed with the utmost kindness. And the emotions connected to each one of those adoring Monster flooded your system. 

...It was a shame that you still couldn't remember them. 

...In the very least, their stories lived on, in you and the archives. 

You continued to read.

It seemed when you first engaged with Monsters, past-you was suspicious of their kind natures, assuming there were alterer motives given the fact that you appeared human - their enemy in the war. But, apparently, when you outright confronted them about it, that thought never bothered crossing their minds as they offered you tea and continued to share stories about their lives back home.

For a second, you felt your dead heart clang and sink in agony.

All of these Monsters were trapped underground for centuries.

Sure!

While you were no mage and were somewhat excused from the guilty responsibility of an entire species being caged like animals, the fact was...for once in your life...you hated being trapped as the unending and unfeeling neutral party that watched the horrors that unfolded before you. But what could you do...you couldn't draw attention to yourself. The life of a vampire wasn't all it was chalked up to be. 

Past-you was quite attached to these Monsters, you noted.

As you unravelled more and more scrolls dedicated to printing their names, portraits, family lines and their favourite possessions in the event of their deaths, you had the feeling that if you had more time, there would be an entire floor dedicated to those beautiful souls...

You took some pride in deeming which histories made it into your library, after all, you could only pay attention to so much of what was going on around you...but now, you wished those Monsters that you shared a small fragment of your life were alive now. 

But there was no helping it...they were most likely dust now.

You didn't want to cry...

Hot tears pooled in your eyes and cascaded down your cheeks as the memories evidently returned – their laughter, their tears and their silent acceptance of their fate as they surrendered. You still couldn't quite remember all of it, but the sight of the king and queen accepting their losses, refusing to lose any more souls to mages, and voluntarily ushering the remainder of their race underground made your blood flow like ice before quickly boiling in anger.

Soon enough, the mages sacrificed seven human souls and sealed the entrance behind them.

It seemed that after the war was over, you mourned like any other, and collected the dust of the Monsters that fell and were unattainable due to their battle positions.

…that explained the collection of small jars that lined the bottommost shelf, the fallen Monsters’ names engraved on the lids.

You should return them to their families if there were still anyone else around. 

…you remembered now why you avoided the archives unless you were storing something new…

*********

You didn’t know when you drifted off into a deep sleep, with your back firmly pressed against the bookcase, and scrolls scattered all around you. But the deep and echoing ring of your front doorbell had you bolting to your feet and flying out of the basement library faster than you had ever moved in over five-hundred years.

The clattering of shaking bookcases and rustling papers trailed behind you as the countless small hallways and corridors disappeared back into the inky blackness.

As you mind raced in panic at the sudden arrival at your door, you missed the slight sting of heat filtering in through your windows.

Your cheeks began to crack.

When you yanked the door open, you were met with a blast of blistering sunlight, and you quickly ducked out of the way before your guest could see your face (the only exposed skin) bubble and blister. Fortunately, as you hid behind the door, you felt your skin quickly peel, and stitch itself back together; although, you were sure it was still slightly red by the time you stepped back out.

Pulling the door open a little further, you allowed Adrian, your newspaper boy, to step into the foyer.

Your lips felt dry.

You closed the door before the rest of your skin caught alight.

“Adrian, dear, you’re here early,” You commented.

You hated your reliance on maintaining the faux pas’ relationship with humans, so they didn’t become suspicious and come snooping. Having to set your deliveries at a reasonable time in the a.m. became equally as frustrating.

Convenience and pleasure were always a vampire’s favourite things...eventually.

Even though the sunlight couldn’t kill you, given your age, it certainly wasn’t pleasant standing in it for too long.

“I’m still getting used to walking up the hill, but I’m here half an hour early! Isn’t that amazing?! You always work so late into the morning, so I…uh, thought that…if I came early, you’d probably be in a, uh…better mood?”

The boy always got nervous when discussing the finer details of your life, and it was to be expected. You were almost sure by now, the humans that surrounded him had filled his head with all sorts of stories.

You couldn’t help the soft chuckle that passed your lips at Adrian’s consideration, though.

“It is very much appreciated, don’t worry. But is it 6:30 already? What day is it, dear?”

“Friday, same as every other Friday I deliver the paper” Adrian laughed, your forgetfulness always was something he enjoyed teasing you about, “You need to get out more, boss. Mum always makes me go outside even when I don’t want to!”

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face as you playfully flicked the boy’s forehead, “You have to listen to your mother. I’m an adult, my dear, so _I_ can do what I want.”

“…I want to be an adult.”

You paused and stared at him. You could only guess he was around 12-13 years of age, and for a passing second…you wondered if you were like that too once upon a time.

“Believe me, my boy; you do not…” You turned away and mumbled to yourself, “It’s a shame you won’t understand until you’re older… Now, come along.”

The boy trailed behind you obediently as you followed your usual Friday morning routine – you led him to the living room where he would wait patiently while you fixed up a cup of tea for the both of you (not that you drank it) and grabbing the lolly jar from the countertop.

As the kettle whistled and the soft aroma of black tea soon soothed your nerves, it was then that you remembered how in your panic to answer the door, you had forgotten the letter downstairs. Then you remembered that, yes, today was Friday…the day you received your newspapers.

But the day you went downstairs was when you had just accepted your latest bundle of papers...

It was Friday evening when you left to study the necessary background information on the letter and the potential sender.

Had you really spent an entire week in the archives? Was your sense of time really slipping away from you that badly?

Despite typically sleeping during the day to avoid the sunlight, you, just like everyone else on the planet, heavily relied on that horrid burning orb of gas to maintain the arbitrary illusion of time passing in a manner that made sense. At first, you assumed immortality would unshackle you from the construct of time, but in the end, you were probably more reliant on it than anyone else.

Without it, what were you?

Heh...some walking, blood-drinking corpse without an identity to call your own. 

It was probably for the best you read the letter and send a reply sooner rather than later. Especially since your papers were now piling up and your need to change the CDs in the recorders.

You ran your tongue over your teeth while you thought about the potential contents within the mystery letter.

You placed the tea and candy in front of Adrian.

“Somethin’ the matter, boss?”

You blinked.

“Sorry, dear, I was occupied with work before you rang, and I still have a lot to do. I hope you don’t mind my leaving you here.”

“O-Of course not! I-I’ll leave when I’m done with my-my tea!” He smiled nervously, although you didn’t pay it any attention as you nodded and left immediately afterwards.

“Thank you. Feel free to leave the cup on the table before you go. I’ll clean it up later.”

And with that, you turned around and left the living room without a second thought to the little boy sitting silently staring as you left without another word.

*********

Locating the letter was easy enough despite the countless, scattered and crumbled scrolls strewn about the place resulting from your earlier, hasty exit. After tidying up a little bit (fortunately, the human and Monster scrolls were appropriately marked), you sliced the wax with your nail, absorbing the contents as you casually made you way back up to the ground level.

The letter was crude, but something about its familiarity brought a smile to your face.

_Kid!_

_Ya better not have dusted on me while we Monsters were locked away. I found yer address while I was sortin’ through my junk - been thinkin’ ‘bout opening my knick-knack shop over on the Surface. Some humans seem crazy for the stuff, wahaha! Anyway, I remembered ya sayin’ somethin’ ‘bout livin’ longer than the average human and figured I send this to ya._

_If you have dusted, I hope yer family don’t mind ya being friends with a Monster, and possibly letting me seeing where they scattered ya._

_The main reason I’m sendin’ this letter is that I have somethin’ of an offer for ya. Now that we’re topside, I wanted to ask ya about continuin’ yer work wit writin' histories and whatnot. Whaddya say to writin’ Monster history again?_

_\- General Gerson, The Hammer of Justice”_

Your foot stopped at the base of the staircase leading out of the basement. General Gerson…The Hammer of Justice. He was a tortoise Monster - at least that’s what the documents said - and he was an unstoppable and fierce creature on the battlefields. Countless mages fell to his oversized sledgehammer and earth tremors...and going by the familiar infatuated writing style past-you used in that particular document, it didn’t surprise you in the slightest that someone who caused that much bloodshed tickled your fancy.

It was a shame you couldn’t find many partners like that anymore.

You shook your head in exasperation.

Dating, marriage and children were fun while they lasted by you were too old for that now.

But, taking a moment to consider the General’s proposal, you thought back to how you were currently wasting your time, reading over humanity’s pathetic trifles, their meaningless systems of control, and continuously fuelling their obsession with wealth. You found it mindlessly fun, sure, but that was what occupied you for...how many years now? It was fun in the same way you would watch a cat play with a piece of string - fun when it started, personally boring after a while, then simply a job that came with the responsibility of being a pet owner. 

While it wasn't a perfect analogy, the emotional similarities were certainly there. 

Then again, writing histories was your ‘job’ but how long had it been since you had you studied anthropology and sociology on the ground?

It was a tantalising proposal.

Heh…you supposed you would have to lock up the castle, set up its security systems again and wipe the village's memories – going out of town for an extended amount of time did take quite a bit of preparation.

If you were to run into any of those young-ins, they would undoubtedly have a good laugh seeing you, of all creatures, out in public again and around the latest entertainment.

Your throat felt itchy.

“B-b-boss…are you down there?!”

Your breath caught in your throat.

Shoving the letter crudely into your pocket, you quickly vanished and reappeared at the top of the stairs. You stared down coldly at Adrian as he tripped and fell backwards.

“Every time I don’t babysit you in the living room, Adrian, you go wandering around my castle until I catch you with your elbows deep in my files. And every time I have to erase your memory.”

“I-I-I…” His high shaky voice died in his throat.

When his light brown eyes met yours, his body relaxed and almost catatonic.

“This was fun the first few times, Adrian, but I have business to attend to. Stand up.” You commanded.

The gnawing itch in the throat grated as roughly as your thinning nerves, and while you were sure with enough willpower you could’ve gone into town for a drink, you did have a prime blood bag right in front of you.

After all, that's all humans were, weren't they? - Entertainment and food.

If you got too attached, then you were just putting yourself in a position of unnecessary risk. You didn’t survive this long because you played nice with humans.

A second later, your fangs sunk into the boy’s throat and you drained him of enough blood without killing him before pulling out and sealing the wound with your saliva. 

You watched as the boy crumpled to the ground at your feet; you licked away the trickles of ruby liquid threatening to dribble down your chin. 

...You were still hungry.

It was time to send the boy home, visit every villager and erase yourself and your ‘family’ history from the village. It was always fortunate that your castle was only accessible by foot, alleviating the potential curious off-path villagers or tourists.

Oh!

You still had to send a reply.

After all, you were going to be spending some time with Monsters.

“Adrian dear," You commanded and watched as your hypnotised puppet pulled himself to his feet, "I'm going to write a letter, and I will need you to go straight to the post office to deliver it, understood?”

“Yes, boss.”

"Excellent." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time for reading! I'm not sure how consistent I will be with updates, but I'm looking forward to seeing where this story will take me.


	2. Arrivals and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive at your new home for the foreseeable future—time to meet some new and old faces.

_Afternoon, XX April, 2XXX. AD._

_Currently writing from an inner cabin on a cruise ship headed to the country Monsters have now called home; ironically, the city they have moved to is called New Newhome City. Whoever named these places needs to be lashed._

_Update: It took a considerable amount of time to visit everyone in the village to erase their memories, mostly since some had left for on business and had to wait until they returned. Fortunately, they were all short-term trips._

_Physical and technological evidence continues to aggravate vampires; however, thankfully, The Council accepted the request sent a few weeks ago._

_\- Reminder: Send a size-able donation._

_Will continue diary entries upon meeting with General Gerson._

*********

Donning your favourite hat, you were the first to depart the cruise ship upon landing. The April chill and cloudy skies apparently worked in your favour since it appeared it meant less ‘company’ and potentially idle chatter joining you in exiting the ship. Luckily, you didn’t have much to pack; your small suitcase only housed a handful of clothes, your laptop, a couple of tape recorders, diaries and stationery. Even though you were basically moving to the country long-term because of your job; it was fortunate you could purchase whatever you needed once you settled in.

Similarly, you silently thanked The Council for having the available resources to produce and sustain a separate ‘government’ server for vampires. Although travel precautions were still necessary, it was a damn sight easier moving around than on horseback.

Tugging your suitcase to your side, your eyes found all the cameras in the room before you readjusted your hat to obscure your face a bit more.

“Thank you for riding with us,” the gentleman behind the customs desk smiled at your robotically as he returned your passport, “We hope you have a wonderful stay and see you again soon.”

Your smile widened as you gave a polite nod before quickly making your way over to the pick-up section of the terminal. General Gerson was apparently kind enough to arrange an escort for you. However, with no other instructions other than a ‘you’d know ‘em when ya see ‘em, kid’, you were left in the dark on who exactly was going to pick you up and what their relationship with the General was.

The sentiment did make some sense, though.

Monsters trusted one another like nothing you had ever seen before. So, it wouldn’t surprise you if a Monster was waiting for you just outside rather than some government agent doing a favour out of the kindness of their heart.

Ha!

And, if you were really honest with yourself, it would be rather pleasant not having to look for someone holding up a sign with one of your names on it.

*********

When you finally made it out of customs, you scanned the room, spotting the handful of people milled about in the sea of uncomfortable plastic seats staring down at their phones and waiting to pick up those taking their sweet time on the boat.

Despite the autumn chill, the terminal kept the air-conditioner on – not so it was colder than outside but just cold enough that it was too difficult for a human to sleep peacefully.

When the automatic doors opened upon your arrival, all heads turned towards you before quickly returning to their phones when it wasn’t who they were expecting.

Some tried to stare a little longer: examining you, judging you; but the harder they stared, the more disorientated their vision became. Eventually, the persistent observers gave in to unspoken anxiety building up in their gut that convinced them to return to whatever task they were doing before while remaining none-the-wiser to the unfamiliar emotion.

You didn’t even blink an eye when your own eyes landed on the lax, sleeping form of what you could only assume was a man – the hoodie was pulled over his head, and the strings were pulled tightly so only a small ring around where his nose should’ve been allowed any light and air inside. It turned out he was also prepared for the air-conditioner since his legs were covered in a fuzzy blanket.

Everyone else in the terminal was human, and you highly doubted the General would send someone who wasn’t, in the very least, punctual.

You tapped him roughly on the shoulder without hesitation. It was a waste of time trying to be polite, for several reasons that you didn’t care to justify to yourself because you knew it would otherwise lead to self-doubt.

“Zzz…”

You paused.

D-Did this man just feign the sounds of sleeping at you?

Confusing, but again, you didn’t have time for this. You had a job to do.

“While your games are undoubtedly funny, dear, General Gerson is expecting our return, and I’d hate to leave an…old friend waiting.” You finally said.

“a n d a l a u g h n e v e r k i l l e d n o b o d y.”

The voice that came from beneath the hoodie was deep and haunting, that sent chills even down your spine. But judging by the way the man’s shoulders bounced underneath the puffy jacket, something told you there was a joke in his statement that you weren’t privy to, but that didn’t matter.

It had been a long time since you felt that type of electricity.

That sense of power.

Fear.

…Interesting...

You remained standing and waiting while the man continued to sit there motionless as if waiting for you to make the first move, and you were half-tempted to do just that; but instead, you nodded your head, turned on your heels and left towards the main exit to the terminal.

There was no point wasting your breath on a jokester who couldn’t even do the simple task given to him by someone of militaristic importance like General Gerson.

Based off your readings, you and Monsters held the General in incredibly high regards; and if he were still anything like when you first met him, then it wouldn’t surprise you if he equally managed to captivate a few humans’ hearts and minds. After all, while it had been centuries, that letter wouldn’t have arrived without some government or humanitarian intervention and consideration. 

You paused and suddenly felt your donation for The Council double in size…

Best to address it later.

Regardless, General Gerson already had your respect, and you weren’t about to allow one of his supposed underlings undermine him by assuming you were an easy target to play practical jokes on.

You had done your research (naturally) and could navigate your way to the Monster Embassy without unnecessary delays.

Stepping out into the open air, the crisp breeze was honestly refreshing. However, from the corner of your eye, an intense shade of blue almost made you jump and bare your fangs.

That blue hoodie…

How did he move so…?

Wait…of course.

You took a deep breath. Filling your nose with icy wind seemed to calm your nerves, as you slowly turned your head to see the face of your apparent escort finally.

As you guessed, the man was a Monster – more specifically a skeleton Monster. Looking closer, while he had the similar structure of a human skeleton, it didn’t escape your notice that he blinked and that when his smile widened, his cheekbone puffed up with glee and his eyes crinkled ever so slightly.

“come on, pal, dontcha know it’s rude to ditch a new friend?” When he spoke his teeth never parted but his ‘lips’ definitely made the motions necessary to indicate he was talking.

You ignored his obvious goading, meeting his equally unyielding gaze, that was daring you to say something snarky or rude back to him; instead, you stayed firm without saying a word…and waited.

Surprisingly, he held your gaze a lot longer than you expected him to, but eventually, he did look away like all of the others.

Go figure.

While it was disappointing to learn that Monsters were affected by your hypnosis the same as humans, you did, however, notice the look of confusion on his face – it seemed he wasn’t used to feeling like prey. You could at least silently commend him for noticing the odd occurrence. And going off of his already stiff posture and previous attempts to size you up, he wasn’t about to outright question you on the bizarre event – presumably out of caution rather than pride.

Either way, there was no point dragging out this pseudo-interrogation further since you gathered all you needed to know.

You held out your hand and offered up your most recently updated name.

The skeleton stared at your gloved hand; his expression was stony despite his ever-present smile.

“the person i’m meeting goes by a different name,” was all his said.

“Naturally,” You replied, “The name written on the letter sent to my home was addressed to one of my ancestors. Given General Gerson’s age, I thought it best to… ‘continue’ replying with that name – no need to confuse the poor fellow. My family is very, _very_ old; lived in that castle for generations. Fortunately, I was the one to…pick up the touch, shall we say. I’m here to extend my greetings on their behalf.”

This time…when you met the skeleton’s eye-lights, he looked away a lot faster; instead electing to stare at your neck. A slight cheat around the hypnosis but you weren’t about to point out that little fact.

There was a long, pregnant pause.

And suddenly you were very aware of the silence that surrounded you. The blaring horns and engines of the buses and taxis faded away…as it was a far-off hum that you couldn’t quite make out, no matter how hard you strained your ears. The chitter-chatter of passengers eagerly sharing their adventures with family or friends died away until it was nothing more than a buzz when they walked past you and your escort…it reminded you of a fly. 

“who. are. you?” The skeleton asked firmly. 

You pulled your hand back and straightened your back.

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you? I can appreciate that. If you’re asking for my real name, you’re out of luck, dear; it’s lost to time. So, you may call me whichever suits your fancy. It doesn’t matter to me anyway; but if you must know, then yes, we are the same person.” You replied with a gentle smile, “Another twenty years from now and I’ll be changing my name again.”

Ah…!

The sound was back.

“heh. another weird human.”

You looked at skeleton again, something in his demeanour relaxed, but you weren’t entirely sure what type of information he gathered from your vague and purposely unhelpful reply. Although he was clearly wrong about the ‘human’ aspect, you knew he learned something about you that gave you the feeling it was something you wouldn’t tell another soul.

It unnerved you though…even if you would never admit it out loud.

While you never kept your identity as a vampire a secret, given the conveniences of your powers, it was significant that you were fully aware of who exactly knew that information on the off chance that they attempted to ‘secure’ evidence of your existence.

The Council had enough money as is. You didn’t need to be paying them more because you were flagrant with sensitive information.

Movement caught your eye, and you were surprised to see a soft gloved hand extended out to you. You blinked and stared at the man.

“sans. sans the skeleton, _ulna_ the others are looking forward to meetin’ ya.”

Your eyebrows furrowed for a moment, you wondered if the strange lilt in his voice was some sort of Monster accent or if it was a mere slip of the tongue.

You ignored it out of politeness.

If it was a slip of the tongue, you didn’t want to embarrass the man accidentally, even if his attitude thus far was far from ideal. Shaking his hand, you were greeted with the long, painful sound of a whoopee-cushion.

You immediately felt the eyes of everyone around you – staring and judging again.

The exhaustion hit you like a wave.

You hated the attention.

You couldn’t have attention on you for too long.

“…Charmed.”

“not one for jokes?” Sans shrugged unperturbed by your lack of enthusiasm or humour.

Withdrawing your hand, you felt compelled to pat down your clothes as if the whoopee cushion joke had sullied your clothing just by being in close and unfortunate proximity to you.

“I enjoy wordplay immensely; however, it’s simply rare that my mind allows me the necessary information to connect the dots that permits me to understand them. It’s a shame, really. There are so many good stories out there.”

Sans didn’t respond to your comment before leading you away from the terminal.

There was a long silence between the two of you, which you were perfectly fine with you if you were honest. Although, you got the distinct feeling that Sans the skeleton could be quite the chatterbox if he was in the presence of the right company.

What type of company that was; however, remained a mystery.

Sans was simply your escort, sent by an old military acquaintance. After all, you didn’t make it a habit of remembering every taxi, bus and train drivers’ names and personal lives, so why start now. Once your short, uneventful journey to the Embassy was over, then Sans’ name would disappear from your mind forever.

*********

By now, the two of you walked a fair distance inland, at least from your perspective – the ocean’s waves weren’t as easy to catch as before, while the putrid smell of industrial work grew thick and heavy. Similarly, the introduction of mainstream cars produced a new form of spatial awareness measured by comparing the length of time transportation takes to reach a destination. It was interesting, you supposed, but it was more a psychological phenomenon you found in lazy or unfit humans, but it did make the world feel a lot faster than you were used to.

“Given that Monsters don’t have access to…convenient transportation,” You started saying randomly, the words almost tumbling out of your mouth, “I’m guessing General Gerson sent you because you have some type of…ability, shall we say.”

If Sans noticed the considerable time it took for you appropriately formulate a sentence, he didn’t make any comment on it.

“smart one, aren’t cha.”

“That’s kind of you to say for such a simple deduction,” But that did beg the question… “Have humans proven…less than…hospitable?”

Sans shrugged as the two of you walked into an alleyway.

“somethin’ like that.”

You were going to have to look into that further. It would definitely be worth writing down.

When the two of you walked out the other end of the alley, you were certainly **not** near the ocean. The grating sound of industrial metalwork and the occasional splash of waves disappeared in a flash, and it was replaced with the pounding of footsteps, whistles and chattering of countless humans walking past you in an instant.

You suddenly missed the quiet comfort of your castle.

The city was too noisy.

Why Monsters chose here of all places to migrate away from Mount Ebott was a mystery to you.

“The Greeks would’ve been thoroughly disgusted if that were the case.” You muttered to yourself. “Thank you very much, Sans. It was a…pleasure meeting you, but I would hate to take up any more of your time. I believe I can arrive at the Embassy without further assistance.”

“great! even better for lazybones like me. see ya at the embassy, pal.”

And with that, you watched with a raised eyebrow Sans turned around and headed back into the alley before assumably vanishing around the corner. It wasn’t your concern – he managed to promptly finish his job, which was better than paying for a taxi.

Pulling out your phone, you checked your photocopies of the letter containing the Embassy’s address on it and began following the directions on your phone.

You silently noted that Sans purposely walked the opposite direction to the location he said he would see you again, and wondered if that was another one of his practical jokes.

While the city’s noise was less than preferable, you did take the time to observe the crowds of people that passed you. There was an unmistakable sense of anonymity with city life. The constant stress and busyness of everything meant humans didn’t have the time to worry about anything else around them.

There was a peace in that.

But that meant the silent sufferers that were curled up on the streets without shelter were often ignored. By keeping themselves too busy, humans allowed the quiet mental comforts to lessen the guilt and maintain their lives without further disruption.

You couldn’t fault the average working man or the mother with screaming children.

It was just a shame, really, so many resources were going to waste when the downtrodden were cold and hungry. You dropped a handful of bills into a homeless woman’s cup as you passed by.

But you weren’t about to kid yourself - your seemingly altruistic behaviour was far from saintly or based on any type of perceived higher morality or philosophical beliefs. It was more like one might help a troubled animal or insect if one could be bothered with it.

Whether you received anything in return for your troubles, only the future knew.

As the crowds parted to make way for you, you found there were very few Monsters walking around. Questions and curiosities began flooding your mind. You felt your blood bubble with excitement at the thought of your new study. Your steps bounced with a new agency as you bounded towards a large and newly erected skyscraper.

You were happy to see you were at the right place, given the number of humans and Monsters flowing through the building entrance. So, without another moment’s hesitation, you stepped inside and headed right up to the reception.

“Hello, what floor is the Monster Embassy on?” You asked simply.

The man behind the counter didn’t bother looking up from his computer as he continued furiously typing away. He was obviously busy given the sudden influx of clients coming in and out.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Yes, with the Monster General, Gerson, I believe.”

There were a few clicked as you observed your surroundings a bit more.

Waiting.

There was nothing much of note, just passing bodies with destinations you didn’t know or care about.

“Floor 12. Have a nice day.”

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face.

“Thank you very much.”

You tipped your hat to the man and melted away into the clusters of people shuffling their way onto elevators that were large enough if it weren’t for the rush hour traffic. You gritted your teeth together at the sweaty humidity and buried your sensitive nose deeper into your scarf, silently begging the elevator to reach your floor already.

When the overly sweet voice over the intercom finally announced, “12th floor: Monster Embassy”, you pushed your way through the crowd and inhaled the smell of freshly laid carpet and old coffee steam. Despite there only being a narrow hallway to greet you upon stepping out of the elevator, it was at least transparent that the entire floor was dedicated to all the political and social nonsense necessary to building their new lives on the Surface.

Ah~ the perfect bureaucratic hellscape.

The tired humans from places like these were the easiest to convince to become your next meal.

So neglected and unfulfilled~ All it took was a slightly bumping into them, apologising, maybe some light flirting if you were feeling up to it, and an offer for ‘dinner’, always had them dancing out of the palm of your hand.

The more you thought about food, the hungrier you got…

You always did find cities bad for your diet.

When you arrived at an unassuming foggy glass door to an office with a plain plaque saying “Monster Embassy”, you raised your hand into a closed fist, ready to knock. But before you could even so much as do that, the door flew open and looming over you was a blue-skinned woman tugging grumpily at the collar of a presentable dark navy suit. Her sinister sharp-toothed scowl and practically tied ponytail gave you the impression that formalities weren’t her forte.

“Excuse me,” You said, declaring your presence and offering your name, “I’m here to see General Gerson.”

“Former General,” The woman corrected, “I took over the position a while ago; so, you answer to me now. Come on.”

Straight to the point, wasn’t she?

“Let’s.” You smiled.

Once you stepped inside, the current General slammed the door behind you. You were sure if it wasn’t carefully reinforced, the glass likely would’ve shattered on impact. This one was quite the power-house.

You were impressed.

But there was something about the hostility behind it, coupled with your escort’s strange behaviour that further unnerved you. You couldn’t quite place your finger on what it was though.

Walking down a short corridor that opened up into a waiting room, you were checked for dangerous objects by a human security guard and instructed to leave your belongings in a locker and only bring any necessary paperwork.

You were about to sit down amongst the other Monsters who were patiently waiting their turn, but you were interrupted by the blue-skinned woman again, this time telling you to follow her.

You raised your eyebrow before shooting a glance at the other Monsters that were now watching the scene curiously. Some were whispering amongst themselves. Clearly, that strong sense of community was still there from before their imprisonment.

Annoyance started to crack your otherwise perfect façade.

What was it with these Monsters that made them want to draw so much damn attention?

Were they out to expose you on purpose?

You were going to need to sleep for a few days when you arrived at your hotel.

The woman opened her mouth as if to say something spiteful in response to the implied question. But, when her eyes landed on the human security guard, she closed her mouth and reminded you to hurry up and that she didn’t have all day to play babysitter.

Biting your lip, you kept your face neutral as you reminded yourself that this was a new generation of Monsters.

They didn’t trust humans.

These Monsters were strangers.

No matter how much you familiarised yourself with their history and culture, it wasn’t about to assist you with this current generation. These souls who likely grew up learning the horrors of humanity, their mistreatment, coupled with an unhealthy amount of claustrophobia meant they were mentally a lot stronger than you were previously giving them credit.

They did not need your pity or your congratulations.

Just patience and understanding.

But you supposed, that was your job as their potential and unconventional historian/anthropologist.

Feeling your resolve return, you followed the General over to a room at the end of a hallway. The General entered first, abandoning the door to talk to whoever was also inside; while you caught the door and closed it behind you.

You found yourself in a wholly furnished meeting room with a long oval table, wheeled office chairs of various sizes, a whiteboard on the far wall, projectors, water coolers and large indoor plants. At least the government knew how to show some hospitality when it came to their new neighbours.

You searched the rooms so carefully first because unsurprisingly, sat in the corner of every room was a security camera.

After taking in the room, you scanned the Monsters and humans’ faces that sat around the table. You immediately found General – well, former-General Gerson sat on the king’s right side.

The tortoise Monster was not clad in the familiar armour depicted in the portraits you had back home. Instead, on top of his head was an old-fashioned explorer’s hat, and his claws scratched the underside of his injured eye.

You found the current-General decided to remain standing behind the king. She was attempting to watch your every movement and was actually having some success given your exhaustion, but you left it. There was no point fighting it.

To the left of the king was a child in a blue and purple striped sweater… Ah, the Ambassador, right, you saw them frequently in the paper.

And next to the child was the queen. She was the picture of poise and royalty. Pure white fur shone beautifully under the streaming sunlight and office lights, and she was glad in the recognisable royal purple robes. However, while her smile towards you was the definition of polite, her affectionate black eyes turned hard and cold whenever the king so much as moved.

Trouble in paradise?

The few human government agents that sat around the table stared lifelessly at the situation unfolding before them, but they weren’t your concern.

No, your eyes were on the lone vampire in the room who met your eyes.

A member of The Council.

Understandable, they were there to wipes the security tapes and memories.

You were grateful that you could talk freely.

“Your Majesties,” You bowed.

It was the king who spoke first with a broad smile on his fuzzy face. There was a twinkle of familiarity in his soulful black eyes.

The goat Monster had undoubtedly grown compared to his portrait.

“It’s been a long time since we last met, old friend.” He returned with an immense amount of warmth.

“Regrettably, I do not remember our previous interactions intimately; however, my journals have been…informative… You were just a prince at the time, sir, I am honestly surprised you remember a mere passer-by such as myself.” You offered as you joined them at the table, but your tone became melancholy, “I read about the King and Queen, they were incredibly remarkable Monsters. Their consideration for their people was unmatched… They… Sorry, you have my condolences.”

“…Thank you. I miss them dearly too.” The king smiled softly as he stroked his golden beard, “Ah, would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes, please.”

You watched as the Ambassador jumped up excitedly and offered to make the tea for you, to which the king and queen allowed it, their eyes filled with parental love.

Ah, that was a familiar feeling.

You missed it sometimes.

“Now,” Asgore cleared his throat as his cup of tea was placed in front of him, “While I only have vague memories, Gerson vouched for your sincerity and how you treated us Monsters before we were sealed underground. Furthermore, you have a record of our history before the war.”

You observed the king. While his flattery was somewhat sincere, you were able to glean from the mention of your library that implied that he wanted a copy.

But you weren’t about to play into his hand that easily.

“Whether I was a friend or not is entirely dependent on those who survived – many things have changed in the intervening centuries.” You corrected, you thanked the child for your cup but didn’t drink it, “As for your history, yes, I do have a copy in my archives back home. Similarly, I still have the dust of a few fallen soldiers.”

Your eyes snapped to the current General who looked like she was ready to snap your neck at the insinuation that you were the cause of their unfortunate ends.

Instead, you ignored her, bringing the cup of tea to your face and taking in a deep breath.

Black tea.

“I have shipped their dust to my new home in this city, where I can pass them onto the Embassy without it appearing as a death threat. There is also a note for any remaining relatives, what belongings or locations they hope their dust will be spread.”

You put your tea back down.

It was warm in your hands.

Your eyes were still on the current General. She looked like she wanted to say something.

“General?”

The woman’s eyes locked onto yours.

“My…My parents, they were amongst the fallen…”

“What is your name, dear?”

“Undyne.”

“Yes, I have them. They will arrive with the others. My condolences – from what I vaguely remember and from my journals, they were souls like no other. Fierce, kind and protective-.”

“Stop!”

Bad memories.

You couldn’t fault her.

You sighed, “Very well. Now, back to the topic at hand. I can only assume former-General Gerson discussed with your Majesties about documenting modern Monster history?”

The queen perked up which you and the king notice, and allowed her to take the floor.

“Toriel, please.” The queen interrupted, “Given your job experience and previous history with Monsters, we were hoping to talk with you about reviving our history.”

“Apologises for assuming, but don’t Monsters have their own historians?”

Toriel shook her head, her fluffy ears flapping side-to-side.

You suddenly wanted to pat them.

“There was no need for them while we were Underground. The art was lost. The only histories we have available are personal accounts and a few faded tablets in Waterfall.”

Waterfall? It must be a place in the Underground. It wouldn’t be a shocking development if it were. The previous-king was terrible with names.

“How do you go about your writing?” Toriel asked.

You laced your fingers together on the table and thought for a moment.

“I live among the populous, talk to them and learn about their lives. Any stories they are comfortable to share will be documented. Anyone who wants to step forward for an interview is more than welcome to contact me.”

Toriel smiled and clapped her paws together, “Then you can start right away with us! It’s a rare chance that we’re all together like this. Isn’t that right, my child?” She asked the Ambassador. 

The child nodded eagerly with the goat mother.

But you held up your hand to stop Toriel, which earned you a glare from the Ambassador, but you weren’t about to change your behaviour for a child.

“Apologises again, madam, but anything related to…more recognisable faces, I tend to leave it up to the media. I understand if their…depictions of you are less than favourable; however, they do offer significant insight, and I would like to interview you once I further familiarise myself with Monsters again.”

Toriel stopped to think about your statement for a moment before agreeing with you.

“I understand. If that’s the case, then Frisk and I shall take our leave.” She said, standing up to begin making her exit.

You joined her and walked around the table to meet her halfway.

“I hope I didn’t cause any offence.” You offered softly, extending your hand for a handshake.

Toriel didn’t hesitate to clasp your hand in hers.

It was warm.

“Not at all, my dear; although we’ve only lived on the Surface for a little while, I was fortunate enough to get a job as a school teacher. I’m sure you can imagine it keeps me very busy. Not to mention, I have this little one to look after.” She cheered as she looked down at the Ambassador affectionately.

The child blushed and scratched the back of their head.

“Of course, I used to have a few of my own. It was lovely to meet you, Toriel.”

“Likewise.”

And with that Toriel and Frisk left.

*********

You sat back down at the table, this time, Undyne took the now empty seat that the Ambassador previously occupied.

“General Gerson,” You smiled, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to greet you earlier. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Wahaha!” The tortoise burst out laughing as he knocked his fist against the table. You snatched up your cup of tea faster than the others, who were now unfortunately covered in the lukewarm liquid. “You haven’t changed a bit, kid!”

You blinked.

“What?”

You couldn’t help the blush that rose to your face. It had been years since you were last so caught off guard.

How undignified.

You could see what past-you found so charming about this Monster. Quick as a whip and somehow knew all of your blind spots just by looking at you. No wonder he was General of the Monster army.

Coughing slightly in your fist, you caught their attention again.

“I…I was under the impression that I was a very different person during the war…” You offered vaguely.

“So, you really don’t remember?”

“No, unfortunately; human bodies have the misfortune of not being very reliable when it comes to memory. We weren’t blessed with being highly attuned with magic.”

Your blush only deepened as you saw the older Monster’s gleaming yellow eye and knowing smile quickly turned into a playful smirk.

“Stop that.” You warned half-heartedly.

“Your little magic trick never worked on me, kid. Still gotta soft spot for me, aye?”

You turned your head away from complete and utter embarrassment, while the Monsters and the Council member didn’t hide their playful snickers.

“Please, General,” You returned, “we’re getting off-topic…”

“Yes! Stars!” Undyne moaned painfully, “The last thing I need to know is the old man’s love life. Gross!”

“Shut your yap, guppy! If this ol’ fellow still got it, then obviously I need to know.” Gerson countered.

Was it worth taking off your hat and letting the sun consume you?

Maybe.

Fortunately, Asgore had enough sense to stop the bickering and get back on topic, which you were more than happy to return to.

The remainder of the day you spent going over various Monster laws, their living arrangements and businesses, and discussing the possibility of organising a future excursion back to your castle to bring your documents back to be transcribed.

You really hoped you weren’t about to get roped into teaching Monsters how to write their own history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I'm glad I got this chapter finished on time. Thank you for reading


	3. Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave the meeting with the Council member from the meeting

_Evening XX, April, 2XXX. AD._

_Meeting Notes:_

  * _“Grillby’s”, a bar operated by a fire-elemental Monster. Owner well-acquainted with patrons._
  * _“Sticky Sweets”, a bakery operated by a humanoid-spider Monster. Owner well-aware of happenings._
  * _Queen Toriel is employed at New Newhome Elementary._
  * _Dr Alphys, a dragon Monster, is currently meeting with human scientists and government official regarding future human/monster relationship – may consult you later about historical events. Note to self: Beware – excessive exposure to cameras._
  * _A skeleton by the name Papyrus (occupation Monster Mascot) will extend his greetings upon hearing of your renewed acquaintance with Monsters. Note to self: Subject prone to taking ‘selfies’…google selfie, assumably none are currently in inventory._
  * _The majority of Monster residents are located in and around the downtown area._



_Further details will be provided later in the evening. If no entry has been found, then all topics related to the meeting have been forgotten._

_Unfortunate._

*********

The meeting with King Asgore and the two Generals had gone on longer than you had expected. The sun had long since disappeared beyond the horizon, which allowed you some relief by taking off your hat and gloves.

“Elder Librarian,”

You were waiting for the elevator taking you back down to the ground floor when you heard your formal title amongst Council members.

Turning around, you were met with the sight of a short young woman in a formal business dress-suit surrounded by the hypnotised government agents. While you did not immediately respond to her greeting, you nodded politely before carefully examining the humans in her company.

“Oh! Right, sorry, Elder,” The woman startled, “Everyone, please send a copy of your notes and the security footage to The Council before you erase everything. Thank you.”

The humans nodded in response before they dispersed.

“You’re awfully polite to the ‘help’,” You said.

The grin the woman gave you was incredibly easy-going, a stark difference from when she was working during the meeting, but a welcome sight nonetheless.

“Of course! Mother would beat me black and blue whenever I forgot my manners, but that’s Victorians for you – all very prim and proper~” Her voice was playfully mocking as she put on an exaggerated British accent.

You couldn’t help your own smile bloom from the young woman’s antics and her easy recollection of her childhood back in the 19th century. Additionally, you found it rather humorous over the possibility that she was equally mocking your manner of speech.

Your speech mannerisms hadn’t really changed from your previous expedition into human society around two hundred years ago. Furthermore, your familiarity with language stemmed predominantly from newspapers and research journals, so you hadn’t felt compelled to adapt to the current social linguistical shift.

Although, from what words Adrian shared with you on young people’s ‘lingo’, as he so eloquently put it, you were almost certain if you were to learn, you would be consulting Google a lot more than you cared to admit.

You felt that adopting such bizarre language for simple everyday conversation was…not to your taste and that you’d rather perish than adapt.

If people understood you just fine, then there was no reason to change.

“Your mother is a _charming_ character, I’m sure,” You commented slightly, sarcastically, “How may I help you, dear?”

“Oh, right! I did call out because I wanted to ask you something…uh, yes! I was wondering if I could treat you to a _bite_ to eat~?” She winked.

You chuckled, your shoulders bouncing at the pun.

It’s been a very, very long time since you last heard it, but it never did fail to make you laugh.

“Thank you, dear, that’s very kind of you, but I think I need to just rest for now,” You courteously declined but when you noticed her visibly slump at your rejection you quickly succumbed to the guilty.

So, with a light cough, you added, “Although, I wouldn’t mind some company before I leave.”

The woman brightened considerably, and when the elevator doors opened, the two of you stepped inside.

“My name’s Masie. It’s an honour to meet you, Elder.”

You stared at her in confusion before a breathy laugh escaped through your nose.

“Dear me, may I ask what has earned such generous admiration? I have been secluded for so long I was under the impression that the younglings knew not of me and my work.”

“You mean, you don’t know?!” Masie’s eyes sparkled as she bounced at potentially telling you the most exciting gossip of the century. However, your attention was on whether Masie’s sudden movements could send the elevator into emergency mode.

“The other Elders on the Council go on and on about this mysterious Historian/Librarian! …Although they mostly complain about how you’re hoarding priceless treasures in your castle... A lot of us new vamps have only heard stories, but that’s mainly because we want to get out of doing work and nothing sets them off like asking about you – I mean, what’s the point in being immortal if you still have to work~!”

At this point, you held your fist over your mouth as you shook from the hilarity of the tale.

Masie was certainly an unbridled character.

You rarely interacted with the Council besides when you needed something. Given that you usually asked for incredibly sizeable favours, you didn’t want to further extend your communication outside of what was necessary. Thus, you limited your contact with them purely to letters. You were well aware they wouldn’t hesitate to utilise any opportunity to demand additional ‘compensation’ if provided the opportunity.

Thus, your donations were strictly financial, and if your favours were of similar grandeur to your current adventure then potentially an artefact from your archives.

Otherwise, you held the Council Elders at arm’s length.

The fact that you had so much history, or more likely, mementoes and tangible remnants of their lost cultures and languages down in your basement rarely crossed your mind. However, it did make sense why the Council Elders demanded more from you.

Although, now images the Elders frothing at the mouth from merely mentioning your name flashed before you, sending a new wave of giggles through your system.

Straightening your back again with a hand over your chest, you took careful intakes of air.

“Ha~ Ho~” You tried to slow your breathing since your ribs and stomach were starting to ache, “it’s been a long time since I’ve heard something so delightful. Yes, they were incredibly free-spirited when I first picked them up, so their tongues tend to loosen up when I am the subject of conversation.” 

“Woh! No way! You’re older than the Council?! I can’t wait to tell the others.”

You chuckled as you watch Masie pull out her phone and immediately begin texting her associates.

“By the way, Elder, do you have a phone? You have to, right? I’ve been trying to convince the other Elders to at least get a burner phone, but they refuse – keep saying that ‘rotary still functions just fine’ and ‘get off our backs, Masie, we have work to do’,” Masie continued with a laugh, “Can I have your number?”

“Of course,” You smiled, “I may be old, but I am far from obtuse.”

A soft ding from above you alerted the both of you to step off the elevator, while you continued your conversation through the otherwise empty lobby.

*****

You took a moment to take in Masie’s appearance and temperament – the woman was bright in every sense of the word; her clothing, her posture, all the way down to her hair and makeup, everything caught the eye, which was why you had no problem finding her back in the meeting.

It all seemed odd to you.

Vampires typically avoiding catching people’s eyes by assuming a plainer appearance; however, Masie had opted to perform the opposite.

And before you knew it, the question fell out of your mouth:

“Why do you dress like that?”

The woman turned to you; fortunately, not looking the slightest bit offended as if she heard the question frequently enough that it became common practice.

“Oh, this?” She pulled a couple of strands of her hair before dropping it with a shrug of her shoulders, “Nothin’ much, figured if we can make people forget what we look like, I might as well dress however I want.”

Interesting.

“And the cameras?”

Her smile widened to the point where you caught the flash of her fangs.

“I don’t really worry about it – just another eccentric youngin’. However, I do have to pay more attention to avoid any significant events. Although that does mean I can’t visit countries under heavy surveillance… oh well.”

You released a sigh you didn’t know you were holding before shaking your head in exasperation. Maybe you were losing your touch after all, or perhaps that was age talking.

Young people were undoubtedly bold.

You envied them sometimes.

…

“How are you finding Monsters, Elder?” Masie asked after a brief moment of silence.

You raised a delicate eyebrow at her, silently asking her to elaborate on her question. Luckily, she caught on rather quickly.

“O-Oh, well, I mean, Monsters are, uh…well, Monsters are…new? I guess?” She stammered as she scratched the back of her neck. “The city’s been swarming with vamps since the news broke and the Council ‘as been going mental. Since you sorta knew them before, I wanted to know…what they’re like…”

“More accurately, you’re asking whether they are dangerous?” You retorted.

Masie jumped slightly at the accusation but only turned away in slight shame before nodding her head.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, my dear. It’s understandable. It’s human nature to fear the unknown, and being a vampire doesn’t exactly dull that instinct. I would have fallen to my own hubris long ago if I failed to admit I still have that instinct… However, back to your question, for now, my answer is a ‘no’.

“Monsters appear to be trying to bridge the gap as much as possible, despite their unfortunate history with them. Although I will have to remind you, Masie…” Your voice was cold as you addressed her directly, “us vampires must remain a neutral party, no matter how difficult upcoming events may be.”

The woman took a step before bowing her head as you continued to walk on.

“As you say, Elder.”

*********

Asgore lent back against his chair unceremoniously, fully aware of just how he appeared for someone of his political stature. However, after such a long day of meetings, discussions and paperwork, he craved nothing more than a hot cup of golden flower tea.

“What do you make of our new arrivals?” Asgore asked finally to no one in particular.

“They’re cocky; I’ll give ‘em that,” Undyne grumbled as she kicked her feet up on the table and folding her arms behind her head.

Gerson nodded his head in agreement.

“The one I’m worried about is that “Council” member,” Gerson muttered grimly.

Undyne furrowed her brows and quickly at upright, her forearm pressed firmly into the table.

“You can’t be serious?! You’re not worried about that so-called Historian?! I don’t know about you, old man, but that thing is bad news, and you’re just going to let it mingle with Monsters.”

“Now, Undyne,” Asgore offered a hesitant smile, “We both know that’s not the case. While I understand your concern, the Historian has a lot to offer Monsters, and I trust Gerson’s judgement on the matter.”

“But you read that crummy report too…” The woman countered weakly.

“That’s true…” Gerson chimed, “Asgore, your thoughts?”

The King slowly stroked his beard in sober contemplation. The report he had received before you arrived at the meeting was somewhat alarming, to the point where he considered rescheduling so that Toriel and Frisk would not be in the room. However, that was when that so-called Council member representing a larger faction silently backing you, did Asgore have to reconsider how he played his cards.

It was why he asked Undyne to remain in the meeting rather than guarding the door like he normally did.

“I’ll ask Sans to continue monitoring them for now. Other than that, there’s not much we can do. This “Council” seems to favour the Historian highly; and, for the meantime, we do not want to draw even more attention to ourselves. Especially, ones we can’t get any information on ourselves. If something does come up, then we will be within our rights to act accordingly.”

Undyne frowned as she plopped her chin into her palm.

“Yeah, Alphys searched everywhere online and hacked as many systems she could find for anything on this so-called Council and came up empty. My- uh, Our Alphys!”

“A guppy through and through, aye~” Gerson teased, “Ah~ young love~. I remember when-.” 

“S-Shut it, old man,” Undyne blushed.

“Now, now, you two,” Asgore smiled warmly, “Getting back to the point, while the Historian is potentially dangerous, Gerson trusts them, and we’re currently employing their services, so we must maintain friendly relations. However, the faction backing them is still a mystery. Until we find out if they want something from us or someone else, we’ll just keep an eye out.”

“Understood!”

“Copy that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who gave a kudos and commented! Chapter 1 received so much love, so I hope I can live up to your expectations.
> 
> I hope to have new chapters for "'Monster Lives' by a Vampire" and "The Skeletons and the Horror Bitty" released on my Fridays, so here's hoping I can keep a schedule hehehe.


	4. A Cold Quiet Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up after a long sleep and decide to go for a walk.

_Morning XX, April, 2XXX, A.D._

_A significant measure of time had passed since retiring to slumber in one of the hotels near the Monster residential areas. Previous indication of hypnotic power-levels signified that visiting such a densely populated city would not deplete energy levels to such an extent. However, under current re-evaluation, signs demonstrate that frequently drawing crowds’ attention is, in the future, to be avoided at all costs._

_Fortunately, the “do not disturb” sign outside the hotel room remains untouched, and payments to continue staying in the room have been going through._

_Unfortunately, further entries on personal endeavours will remain short as there appears to be a ‘smell’ as an ill-fated consequence of persistent hibernation._

_\- Reminder: Look into previous inquests on purchasing a permanent residence._

*********

Stepping outside for the first time in days, the cold early morning air tingled against your equally icy skin as you briskly wiped away your breakfast from the corner of your lips. The night-shift receptionists were most eager to leave their post when you invited them to the back room, which you certainly appreciated after such a long hibernation.

You found it a shame that you woke up considerably earlier than regular human work hours.

While it was pleasant being outdoors during the quiet evenings where your concerns over getting painfully scorched into the pavement were minimised, there was something about being around other people that reconnected you to the world at large.

Even if it meant you didn’t interact with another living soul.

Unfortunately, given that the sun wouldn’t rise for another few hours, you were left on the street by your lonesome.

There was barely a soul on the otherwise popular road. The only light available to assist the lost souls left wandering were the welcoming illumination of 24-hour business buildings, such as your hotel, and the street lamps. The sky overhead was awfully dreary, with grey clouds so thick, you were almost sure it would take a few days before sunlight had the chance of returning.

In the very least, you could go without your hat during your walk.

*********

If you attempted to think of a purpose for your stroll down the quiet boulevard, there was none; though it was not entirely from a lack of trying that led to your newfound aimlessness.

Breathing in the musky aroma of the morning dew-soaked trees that lined the pavement, you were reminded of tranquillity with no other comparison when it came to nature. No matter how dense or vibrant, there was an aura about it.

The memories of your past isolated travels through arid deserts, humid forests and featureless plains all spoke of a life that you were all too familiar with. All when human populations were few and far between, but the requirement to live off human blood wasn’t as demanding. The rustle of leaves, the screaming birds and howling of animals, and the crashing waves, all of it spoke to you in a manner that, even years later, language lacked the finesse you required to convey your emotional attachments to its seemingly paradoxical sentience.

Then again, artistic pursuits you typically left to more creative humans.

They had a talent that you found you never could possess.

It was a stark reminder that your antique violin, piano and art supplies had been sadly left neglected in your drawing-room for many years now. The countless tutors you brought to your castle were never able to produce a worthwhile student.

However, you found that your current reflection on the past brought about a new appreciation for the filtered echoes of chatter and violence from the late-night wanders and the rumbling of passing cars.

You found it only further expressed the eloquence to the meaning of the word ‘life’.

Because humans…humans had so much energy to them. They could express themselves boldly, passionately, playfully and silently. All manners you could only convey as something you…unfortunately lacked.

But that was beside the point.

You loved humans. But in the same way, a child may fancy pet chickens. Purchased for the family’s express purpose of producing nourishment through its eggs or meat while additionally serving as entertainment when the idea struck.

Your perception of them was food first, entertainment second…and…personal connections last.

…you always remembered the latter, without fail…no matter how many centuries passed.

Sometimes you wondered whether your life was better if you purged yourself of those memories…but that seemed hypocritical.

Then again, you were full of contradictories.

“huh, fancy meeting you here,” A voice called, interrupting your thoughts.

Turning your head over towards the alley, you spotted a blue hoodie skeleton coming out from the back entrance of a gentleman’s parlour. You were more surprised by the fact that those types of businesses still existed than of the Monster slowly making his way towards you.

“…And you are?” You asked with a raised eyebrow.

“forgotten me already? figured i didn’t have a face people would recognise,” The skeleton laughed.

A smile bloomed on your face as you silently chuckled at the joke.

“Apologises, have we met before?”

“sans. sans the skeleton. it’s _ice_ to meet ya.”

When the skeleton held out his woolly gloved hand, you were overwhelmed by the sense of Déjà vu, but you shook his hand anyway; however, while your ear strained, expecting some kind of sound, instead you jolted as your hand froze.

Quickly pulling away, you watched as Sans laughed heartily at your shock as he pulled off a frozen glove before replacing it with a fresh one from his pocket.

“most folks don’t fall for the same joke twice, pal,” Sans winked with a cheeky glimmer in his eye.

You coughed politely into your now icy fist, but your smile didn’t leave your face.

“Yes, well, as you have probably noticed, my memory isn’t the sharpest. I don’t suppose you would care to enlighten me on how we met?”

Sans shrugged.

“picked ya up from the docks. private taxi service.”

“Ah, yes, the teleporting fellow. A…pleasure to make your acquaintance again. Though given the time, I’m surprised to see you’re still about the place.”

“right back at cha, pal.”

“My reasoning then?” You smirked, “I’m on a walk. Tranquillity such as this only presents itself in the wee hours of the morning; besides, after such a long sleep, exercise is a necessity.”

“a bit of a poet?”

“You jest. I scarce have a bone in my body with a talent for the arts.”

“heh, nice.”

You paused for a moment before realising the pun you made in the presence of your new skeletal companion and seeing as he chuckled at your joke, you soon joined him.

The atmosphere lightened considerably as the darkness of the night began to dissipate with the crawling rise of the sun.

You began walking again down the quiet road before momentarily turning to catch Sans staring at you – silently contemplating whether to join you in your little adventure.

“I believe it is your turn to share your reasoning for accompanying me this beautiful morning,” You invited.

Sans snorted softly before stepping up alongside you. Keeping your eyes on the road, you noticed it was ever so slowly beginning to fill up with people. Their eyes would momentarily stare at your companion; however, upon landing on your haunting figure would turn away and quickly return to their business.

“would you believe i just got off work?” Sans replied cheekily.

“Now, now, dear,” You replied coyly, “We both know that to be false. Parlours all have a shutoff time, and I’m sure you’d much rather prefer a willing participant in your spying rather than a hostile one.”

Sans didn’t falter when you called him out on his potential reasoning for engaging you so soon after waking up.

His eye-lights managed to stay firmly on you, examining you for every quirk or secret you held.

Though, that was his loss because if you did have any secrets, you were sure you’d long forgotten them by now.

“oh? and what gave it away?” He finally asked.

You chuckled lightly, “I may be forgetful for my age; however, when… ‘events’, shall we say, repeat frequently enough, they tend to stick a bit firmer in the psyche - political dealings, coercion, and espionage have all been around since humans first forfeited their nomadic lifestyle. If anything, I commend you for being so straight forward about it.”

Air escaped from Sans’ nasal bone before he shrugged again.

“what can i say – a bit of a lazybones about it, hehe. i’m more an observer than an assassin.”

“Certainly, it makes things easier for both of us then, doesn’t it?”

Another moment passed, as both of you eventually found yourselves in one of the small parks. Although, given that you could still see remnants of city life on the other side, it was more a break away from the endless concrete and industrialisations rather than fulfilling a more...refreshing purpose.

“yeah…so how will this work - this whole spying thing?” Sans asked, “never had this happen before if i’m bein’ honest.”

“Didn’t think you did…” Your tone was far from mocking. Instead, it was merely a reflection of fact. "Unfortunately, I’ve never really been one for convoluted plots, so I am more than happy for you to accompany me while I work if you like; though, I’m sure you have other things to do than stalk me through all hours of the day.”

Sans shrugged, and you accepted his nonchalant answer; figuring that if he were to appear and join you in interviewing and befriending Monsters, then you would see him on his own time. 

As you caught sight of a few humans, (friends? coworkers perhaps?) across the road casually walking to work, a sudden thought popped in your head. 

“I am under the impression that you don’t like humans very much,” You suddenly found yourself saying.

You didn’t wait for Sans to prove his input, because despite being utter strangers, both of you quickly developed a silent communicative understanding that he was there to observe you and your philosophies. There was no point in him speaking more than necessary.

“I can hardly blame you for being suspicious. Claustrophobia is something that certainly ails me as well… However, it seems you hold a strong distrust for me specifically, isn’t there?”

“...and what makes you think that?”

“You believe me to be human, correct? I can hardly blame you given my supposed appearance, though I cannot be entirely sure myself. And even if I am not human, given my involvement, or more accurately – lack thereof – in the war that culminated in your species’ entrapment for centuries, it is…emotionally…easier to shift the blame and place the constant ‘what ifs’ onto an unknown variable.”

You ignored Sans stiffen by your side, and opted to sit down on the metal park bench. The skeleton did not move when you stared at him. His eye sockets were devoid of life.

But eventually, he sat down by your side, joining you in staring off into space.

“Besides…” You continued, “ _people_ change. As much as I hold the warmest affection for the former General, he does not know me. I am sure he is aware of that as well.

“Sadly, I do not have faithful companions or loyal servants who can vouch for the sincerity of my character. So, I can hardly fault you, my dear fellow (or His Majesty for that matter) in taking the barest precautions by placing me under observation when inviting a creature such as myself into your community – in actuality, I commend your steadfast resolve in protecting your own.”

A gust of wind passed through you both, and you could tell at that moment that it was daybreak despite the heavy curtain of clouds that hung over the city.

Then you heard a short yet aggravated laugh.

“…so, what would you do if i did come to kill you? like you said, we don’t know you and since you and yours are so determined to erase any evidence of your existence from humans, it would easy to finish the job. i never made any promise to the king _not_ to kill you.”

“If you could kill me, then you would probably have my sincerest thanks.”

You observed Sans as his bone brows knitted together in confusion.

But he just watched you. 

“As a fellow killer, I am sure you are well aware that you do not attack without considerable knowledge on the target of your endeavours. That most likely being fallen humans…thus, you are equally mindful that their natural lifespans are far shorter than our own.”

“and mages? - not that i paid much attention in history class, but it said somethin’ ‘bout mages living just as long as Monsters.”

While you were almost certain Sans was only paying attention to your endless meandering because he was gauging you for meaning and motivations, you had an inkling he was also there to satiate his own curiosity.

But you were selfish.

You couldn’t help the endlessly building scripts of dialogue falling from your mouth.

It had been too long since you last had a conversation with a creature who did not speak ill of your selective choice in vocabulary, while similarly being a predator of judgement and understanding.

You didn’t recognise the growing loneliness building in your stomach.

It merely hurt for a second, before vanishing once you began talking again.

“Mages were merely a by-product of their settlement amongst Monsters. They sealed their own fates after your entrapments.”

“shame…woulda love to _confined_ in them.”

You pressed your fist firmly against your mouth to stop yourself from laughing too loudly, but your shoulders shook violently as a consequence.

Eventually, you regained your composure enough to continue.

“Returning to the topic at hand, the reason I would be thankful for my death is because of my long lifespan. Monsters…are incredibly fortunate,”

You watched as Sans’ sockets widened in surprise, but the hint of anger at the implication that their entrapment was a pleasant experience wasn't lost on you. You continued speaking before the man falsely accused you of siding with those disgusting Mages. 

“Monsters have a community to share their long lives with…” You paused and looked him in the eye-lights, “Sans, do you have a family?”

He nodded slowly.

“a brother.”

“Friends?”

“…sure.”

“Then you are already much, much fortunate than I.”

You didn’t care to elaborate, and Sans didn’t completely understand what you meant.

But he didn't feel it was his place to ask. 

...though it was the first time he heard you say his name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the lovely comments and kudos they really mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Also~ if you are interested in talking or asking questions, come find me on Tumblr @littlelilies hehehe. You guys are amazing. I look forward to seeing you again next week.


	5. Cloudy Day of New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue your talk with Sans and finally look into getting a new home.

_Morning XX, April, 2XXX, A.D._

_Notes: Sans – Skeleton Monster, sent to observe and determine the threat level. Will encounter more in the future—no further necessary information as of yet._

_Today’s objectives: Contact real estate agent and purchase a property at the earliest convenience. Otherwise, scope out local businesses and residential areas._

*****

“whatcha writin’?

Signing off on the details of your encounter with Sans the Skeleton in your leather-bound miniature notebook, you soon returned the items to its secure holding in your breast pocket before addressing the Monster-in-question’s curious inquiry.

“I am detailing this morning’s interesting meeting as I may potentially require that information later when documenting these events once evening approaches.”

“heh, is that professionalism talkin’ or the memory issues you were talkin’ ‘bout earlier?”

You couldn’t help the rush of gentle fondness that filled your bosom at the continued interaction. Thus, it was of no surprise to yourself when the warmest of smiles graced your lips.

“It is unfortunate to say that is it latter that plagues this accursed creature. Taking notes has become a precautionary measure – but its continued usefulness does, however, alleviated some of my ire. So, it is with a heavy heart that I cannot neglect this otherwise crude habit. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive this unsightly transgression.”

“heh, doesn’t matter what i think, pal – if it’s connected to work then i don’t have much of a say, do i?”

“On the contrary, I require the consent of every individual participating in assisting this arduous endeavour. Your opinion on the matter is of the utmost importance – not just to my work, but in further authenticating my character.”

“well, when you put it like that then i guess i…” Sans paused momentarily to think about your proposal about continuing with the discussions to clear your name of presumed and potential slights against Monster-kind.

However, his hesitation was understandable, as it was a sensitive matter. If he were the first to be convinced without subsequent evidence, then his credentials as an assessor would be in jeopardy. Furthermore, while you do not plan on harming Monsters in any way, the future was uncertain, and your actions became a reflection of his judgment.

“…i’ll have to think about this seriously, huh?” He finally followed up rhetorically, but with a wink, he continued, “i’ll get back you on that another time.”

“That is acceptable.” You nodded, “It was an honour having this conversation with you.”

Sans pushed himself off of the park bench and held out his hand, and despite now remembering his two previous prank handshakes, you could see the sincerity in his posture.

It was a suggestion of a mild friendship.

And while you weren’t foolish enough to believe the man considered you an ally or friend of Monsters after one conversation, it was, however, in the very least, a peace treaty of sorts. You were of the impression that you were permitted to continue with your work without further interference with Sans’ consideration.

So, you didn’t hesitate to take his mitten-covered hand in your gloved claws in acceptance.

And, as you guessed, your belief that his momentary trust was favourable – you found it was just an ordinary handshake.

You almost found yourself laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of overanalysing the simple, customary greeting. But you managed to keep it in; although, you were certain your eyes shone with the utmost amusement.

Then, when you parted ways, you blinked, and Sans the Skeleton disappeared before your eyes.

“I best be on my way then, shan’t I?” You asked yourself.

Pulling out your phone, you immediately called your real estate agent’s number.

*****

The apartment you were introduced to by the immaculate real estate agent sent under the Council’s courtesy, the place was undoubtedly a large, spacious room which you were lucky enough to find within the bustling city.

Fortunately, the weather remained cloudy even as your phone informed you that the time was reaching close to early afternoon; thus, you allowed yourself to open the curtains to the floor-to-ceiling windows peered down at the flittering life below.

Rubbing the curtain material between your gloved fingers, you noticed immediately that it was far too thin before pulling out your notebook once again to jot down a reminder to replace the material upon your next outing. However, given that the room was devoid of furniture, to begin with, your reminder was more akin to adding another item to your ever-growing shopping list.

“Do you like it?” The real estate agent asked, “There are still many available... more… _desirable_ flats and apartments in the u-upper town area that may be more to your liking. You never know what might find.”

You turned away from the window to gaze coldly at the real estate agent.

“Are you implying something?” You asked.

“No! No! I- I, uh…”

A solemn and nervous atmosphere consumed the space between you and the realtor, which you adamantly refused to fill as your growing suspicions as to his sudden instance that you pick an abode in the higher market bracket.

“If you have no qualms in which to speak, then I shall-.”

“Wait!”

You raised a delicate eyebrow and stared the now sweating man down. The option to use hypnosis to pull out unfiltered information was undoubtedly on your mind; however, the possible human bias against Monsters still coloured the experiences of many humans who currently occupied or wished to occupy the city. Thus, it was material that you preferred gaining through voluntary action.

And while this realtor was a sleeper agent of the Council, you knew that whatever information he was sent to gather most likely centred around your movements since they had the distasteful habit of sticking their noses in your business unnecessarily.

You paid it no heed though.

“Well? I am waiting for an answer… Whatever concerns you have, sir, I should know about it before purchasing, correct? An ill-informed decision would appear negatively towards a performance review should an issue arise – you are a sensible and credible gentleman of a respectable standing after all.”

The muddled confusion on his face at the mild threat of reporting him to his work superiors and the blatantly false flattery regarding his character left him standing slightly taller than when you first confronted him.

“Uh, yes – no – I mean, you’re right,” He paused before stepping forward to join you at the window, “The downtown area is known for its issues…even before Monsters made their home here. So, please don’t get the wrong idea, that I'm not be a monsterphobe or anythin' of the sort.”

“Your speech and actions can only determine that result, don’t you think, sir?”

He snorted for a moment as he examined the people below.

“I guess you’re right again. Has anyone told you, you’re very wise for your age?” Slightly detracting from the previous topic of conversation. 

“It’s been mentioned once or twice; however, I would be neglectful not to acknowledge favourable flattery when someone believes me to be younger than I am.”

The realtor laughed a little but didn’t pry about asking exactly how old you were despite his curiosity, which you appreciated – so you allowed the casual conversation to continue until the man was adequately comfortable with sharing his thoughts on the culture just outside the doors of your complex.

“This area…I can’t say for sure, since I mostly heard it from the news – I don’t live in these parts, see. But, uh, yeah – the Monsters around here have it rough. Not sure the extent of it but I’ve heard things like bashings and general harassment. Thankfully the government hasn’t been a complete screw-up, the example of the ‘coloured’ laws put in a lot of perspectives.”

“Sometimes, history doesn’t repeat itself – that is comforting to see.”

“Yeah…I say all of that cause sometimes… _loud_ Monster-supporters, unfortunately, get caught up in the mix, and you seem like the wicked smart sort, so I didn’t want ya gettin’ hurt cuz of it.”

“That is incredibly kind of you, but I will be fine. There is nothing to worry about.”

He paused for a moment to look at you before solemnly nodding his head.

“The world is once again entering a new era, isn't it?” You started saying out loud.

Although you weren’t really sure it was to your companion or yourself, it felt it needed to be said regardless, “What we do with our lives will determine the growth and well-being of those around us, that is all we can do, and that sometimes is enough. It doesn’t require maintaining a meticulous watch or scrutinising every action for we are only human. We deserve some peace in acknowledging that there will be difficult times, but it is never the end of everything. Time will continue to move forward, and we can only hope to be remembered for who we are.”

You smiled sadly as a sense of melancholy washed over you, as you watched over the massive concrete constructions, the blinking lights and the swirling of misty clouds. Two centuries ago, the land you were standing on was most likely untouched by human hands, where nature had the freedom to consume whatever its metaphorical heart desired.

The natural life was now reconstructed into a new technological form designed by humans.

Whether these constructions withstand the test of time was something only the future knew, and something you maybe hoped to see with your own eyes.

“Pardon my sudden eloquence, events like these tend to…manifest the philosopher’s spirit.”

“None taken – but since it’s gettin’ onto lunchtime, I best leave the paperwork with you to fill out…”

“I appreciate your consideration, sir. You have a good heart. I wish you the best in your future endeavours.”

The two of your shook hands before you parted ways.

*****

While finalising the paperwork and completing purchasing property took longer than you initially recalled, you were at least permitted to take up residence as soon as you wish. However, considering your newly acquired abode lacked sufficient furniture and ordering the material you saw fit would take even more time, you were more than likely continuing your stay in the hotel.

Although it was a momentary lapse towards appropriate stability on a subjective measure, it did grant you additional time to explore your new neighbourhood. And despite the realtor’s understanding that the area you were moving to was perceived as dangerous, the city layout engineers certainly professionals in their crafts. There were a variety of groceries store nearby that you were interested in people watching there, and the underground train system was only a twenty-minute walk westward. 

Furthermore, roughly ten-minutes from your complex by foot, situated nearby, was a luxurious park built around the city’s massive River Delta that snaked its way along the outskirts and occasionally weaving right through the heart of everything. The lush park greenery from the parks and nature strips that stretched all along the riverbank, along with the stunning feats of artistic architectural bridges that entranced residents and tourists alike, that inspired a new sense of confidence in your passion towards your work. 

For the last two centuries that work you conducted was…if you had to describe it – soulless.

It wasn’t until you had a new invigorating taste of communication and connection with characters like the realtor, Sans and Former General Gerson did you suddenly found yourself craving for more.

You could only hope that this tantalising addiction didn’t fault your perception in your work.

In the meantime, you donned your hat upon leaving the complex, instantly assaulted by the volume of cars, footstep, people and Monsters shuffling before you as you began making steady headway to the park you spied from your floor.

While you kept close to the storefronts to avoid getting devoured by the swarms of bodies rushing to their destinations, you allowed yourself to stroll at a steady pace and let the sights and smells to envelop you.

The open-door bakery you could only assume belonged to a chain with a wide arrange of bread and pastries filling plastic cabinets that customers could collect on a tray before pay. The food inside sung a siren’s song of temptation, teasing you to take a single bite despite knowing the destruction it would induce upon your delicate stomach.

So, with a forlorn yet lasting glance, you turned away and continued your otherwise merry stroll and enjoying window mannequins, food stalls, cafes, bookstores, and even the video game advertisements that played outside an arcade.

It was all so jovial and enlightening that it didn’t dawn on you that you had spent the last five minutes walking along the rail-guarded riverbank footpath into the park.

*****

Taking a moment to breathe in the sights, you momentarily wondered if it was wise to commission a traditional artist to canvas paint the beauty before you for the archives. After all, less than an hour ago, you were lamenting the possible loss of the environment you were standing in as a consequence of your immortality.

Pulling out your notebook and pen once again, you wrote that note for yourself to look into potential artists for your impulsive decision.

While often you enjoyed presenting yourself as the picturesque stronghold of forethought and planning – in reality, it was quite the opposite. As it was another consequence of unlimited time, decisions were often left to procrastinate for too long or done in the heat of passion.

There was rarely an in-between.

Tucking your notebook away again, you were surprised to spy a heavily robed ferryman of sorts on what you could only conceive as a gondola waiting alongside one of the docks. However, having been well versed in nautical travel, it was irrefutable that the depths and currents of the river, who’s width stretched almost a kilometre, would be too much for such a small vessel.

Thus, it was how you found yourself standing on the docks by the River Delta that cloudy day staring into the void in a hood paying for an aimless ferry upstream.

It was certainly bizarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! 
> 
> I'll be on hiatus for a little bit since Frans Week is coming up and I have a lot of side projects in the works. If you follow my Tumblr you can probably already see the type of disaster I'm setting myself up for, but what the heck hehehe! I'm ready! 
> 
> I'll also that this time to prepare a couple of chapters ahead of time (hopefully) so I won't be late next time hehehe.


End file.
